Link (Character)
Link: The Hero of Hyrule' is the main character of the Legend of Zelda series. Although silent most of the time, the Crossover Cove incarnation of him can talk. He is around 17 years old in Crossover Cove and is skilled with an arsenal of weapons, mainly the Bow, the Boomerang, and of course his iconic sword and shield combination.' 'Biography' The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Before Crossover Cove) Link was a rancher in Hyrule who is around 17 years old. He sports a Triforce shaped birthmark on his hand, strongly implying that he currently possesses the Triforce of Courage, though possibly it is merely there as a mark of a Chosen Hero. One day, Rusl, the town's only warrior and swordsmith, requests Link to be his proxy for a trip to Hyrule to deliver a package which Princess Zelda ordered. As he prepares to leave, Ganondorf's minions attack, knocking out Link and kidnapping his friends. After regaining consciousness, Link is drawn into the woods, which have become blanketed with Twilight. The Twilight morphs Link into a wolf. Afterward, he was imprisoned by Shadow Beats, but escapes with the help of M idna. Later, Link delivers Light back to the Faron Province, with the help of Midna, and awakens as the Chosen Hero, now donning his trademark green clothing. He saves Hyrule from Ganondorf by drawing the Master Sword, and then embarks on another journey. During Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Link and Midna arrive in Sky City where they meet Edward Elric, Marth, and Ike. Together, they decide to anonomously help vanquish the threat to Sky City. Link and Midna then find their way towards Princess Zelda, who joins them. After many disasters happened in Sky City, Link and his friends met Katniss in the woods. She had overheard Ghirahim and Demise talking about destroying Link, and Link knew the time to draw the Master Sword was upon them again. They journeyed to the Sacred Grove, and Link reclaimed the Blade of Evil's Bane. Now they wait for the next time they are needed to help everyone. 3 Months: Between Kingdom Arc and World Arc During the Three-month time skip, Link and Zelda married. Link is now King of Hyrule and has matured significantly. This is proven by his patience when battling big enemies that he knows may be a challenge. Except for Ghirahim. Ghirahim is stupid and will always be insulted by link. No maturity there. Trivia *Link was originally gonna be silent, but Ventus108 decided against it due to not everyone having played Zelda. *He was also gonna initially have the Four Sword, but each Link would have been too hard to play at different times. *Link may or may not have a crush on Katniss. *Due to the mess of having 16+ Links running around, Link is mainly a composition of all the 'realistic' Links minus Toon Link, who is a composition of all the Toon Links *Link and Katniss's Pairing was proved false, as Zelda and link married and are now expecting a child. *Link has been turned into a kid twice. Once at the start of the World Arc and again the next day, after battling Ghirahim. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Ventus108